At present, sheet-metal bending machines are known that bend sheets in various directions while during the bending the processed object does not have to rotate between individual bending steps. For this purpose in the existing machines the sheet-metal is clamped between the upper and lower holding arm and being clamped this way it is bent or folded either from the top by the upper bending device or arm or from the bottom by the lower bending device or arm. A disadvantage of the operation of the machines of this type consists in the fact that until the moment of bending the inactive bending arm must be away from the bending space, which is achieved by turning or shifting of the arm that is inactive at the particular moment, e.g. with the use of a hydraulic cylinder. In such a situation it is necessary to achieve the corresponding wider turning or shifting movement if the remaining range of movement at that moment should not be limited. On the basis of the described state of the art the purpose of the invention appears to be the creation of a sheet-metal bending machine that would have a simple structure and at the same time enable bending in a large angular range and where it would be possible to carry out a quick change of the machine adjustment or its re-adjustment to bending in a different direction than in the previous bending step.